Socialist Republic of Australia
The Socialist Republic of Australia is a unitary socialist republic consisting of the following administrative districts. *States **New South Wales **North East Australia **South East Australia **Tasmania **South Australia **Western Australia **Papua New Guinea **Northern Australia *Federal Administrative Districts **Australian Capital Territory **Jervis Bay Territory **Ashmore and Cartier Islands **Australian Antarctic Territory **Norfolk Island **Christmas Island **Cocos (Keeling) Islands **Coral Sea Islands Territory **Heard and McDonald Islands =Government= The Government of the Socialist Republic of Australia administers almost all aspects of Australia's society and economy. Its role is essentially to carry out the policies of Australia's leading political organisation, the Communist Party of Australia. Australia considers itself to be a Socialist Presidential Federal Republic, but functions as a unitary state. Australia did not follow the "Soviet" form of electoral representation, preferring instead a hybrid of its pre-1935 Westminster system, and a system closer to that used in most communist states. Unlike the USSR, positions in the governmental hierarchy and Party hierarchy mirror each other i.e. the General Secretary of the CPA is also the President of Australia, Politburo members tend to be Cabinet members as well. Legislative Australia's legislature consists of the House of Representatives and the Senate. The Senate is consists of representatives of the state governments, and the House of Representatives consists of popularly elected MPs. In practice, no one is appointed to the Senate without the approval of the national Communist Party of Australia. All MPs are Communist Party members. Executive Australia's executive government is led by the Council of Australian Ministers, chaired by the President of Australia. Its members (apart from the President) use the title "Minister". The Council is theoretically elected by the House of Representatives, with ratification by the Central Committee of the CPA. In practice, its members are appointed by the President. Australian Government Departments *Department of the President *Department of the Council of Australian Ministers *Department of Finance *Department of State Security *Department of Economic Planning *Department of External Relations *Department of Defence *Department of Defence Production *Department of the Interior *Department of the States *Department of Indigenous Affairs *Department of Immigration *Department of Art, Culture, and Press *Department of Environmental Protection *Department of Justice *Department of Urban Planning and Development *Department of Infrastructure *Department of Minerals & Energy *Department of Administrative Affairs *Department of the States *Department of the Federal Administrative Districts *Department of Transportation Judicial {see Justice and Law in the Socialist Republic of Australia} Communist Party of Australia The Communist Party of Australia is the single-most important institution in Australia. It is Australia's only legal political party, and all state institutions are bound to the party. The CPA is The influence of the Party is felt everywhere. All workplaces, government offices, police units and military units contain Communist Party cells and representatives. List of General Secretaries of the Communist Party of Australia (post-Revolution) *J.B. Miles (1935-1942) *Lance Sharkey (1942-1967) *Gough Whitlam (1967-2000 The States The states theoretically are equal and sovereign entities freely associated in the Socialist Republic of Australia. All states have their own communist parties, and theoretically have autonomy. In practice, the states are no more than administrative districts of the Federal Government. =Economy= Category:Socialist Republic of Australia Category:Nations